No Breaks
by Kooly
Summary: Ichigo embarks on a two week long senior class trip only to be hurt by his one and only best friend. How will he find comfort? In the arms of a blue haired, blue eyed sexy beast of course. Humor, OOCness, for sh!ts and giggles.
1. No Sleep

[A/N and disclaimer: This has been sitting around for awhile and loveholic encouraged me to post. So this is dedicated to you loveholic. I've been listening to Lykke Li while finishing this. If you guys haven't heard of her, you should check her stuff out. I own nothing.]

Chapter One: No Sleep

3:29 am

Ichigo sat contemplating his entire 8 year relationship with his best friend, Renji Abarai. They meet in 4th grade and had been inseparable since. The two boys had played, ate, colored, matured, fought, loved and lost together. They knew everything there was to know about each other. Or so he thought. Renji was currently fast asleep right next to him in his queen size bed, Ichigo laying on his own. The apricot haired teen could not help but feel slightly betrayed. After countless hours of flying, driving and walking with their noisily hyper class of over 70 students, he was beyond tired. The senior trip to the island of Hueco Mundo was already taking a toll on Ichigo's mental health and it was only the first night of their two week long trip and to have to lay next to… to HIM? For two whole weeks? Ichigo was having fun don't get him wrong but he couldn't sleep at all. His brain was somewhere else.

'Renji. How could you?'

The hotel looked just as exquisite as it had when Ichigo and his class arrived that morning in Hueco Mundo. The lavish lobby complimented it very well but to their disappointment, the rooms the student body received at best were mediocre. On the brighter side, they did get nice firm mattresses which made up for the mediocre statement in Ichigo's opinion. The green and burgundy sheets and curtains were still ugly. Well that's what Renji kept complaining about anyways. Guys on the floor three, girls on floor four. Every student was equipped with a queen size bed (two in each room of course), one bathroom, a television, one large night stand, a dresser (four drawers for each occupant) and a desk. They had spent the whole day walking and sight seeing with their class and made their way back to the hotel around 9 pm. Ichigo decide to crash while Renji went to visit Chad and Uryu in their room. Taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of sweats and a wife beater, Ichigo spread eagle style on his huge comfortable bed.

An hour later, the tranquil boy, being the light sleeper he was awoke to the sound of Renji opening the door. He liked no sounds, no lights, and no noise while he slept. Just peace. But Renji seemed hell bent on not letting that happen. The red head insisted that it was too early for him to sleep and that they at least have the TV on since overhead lights were of out the question. Knowing that a lot of people did not rest the way he did, Ichigo reluctantly agreed. Not to long after Ichigo settled back into his bed, Renji demand that he had to turn up the television (up meaning blasting the damn thing) and to this he complied as well. Sitting up, the tired teen figured that he could just wait it out until the idiot fell asleep to turn the blaring noise and flickering light off. They sat together laughing and crunching on potato chips until Renji finally dozed off a hour and a half later. Getting up and going towards the television, Ichigo heard Renji breathing lightly and chuckled. He'd have to admit, Renji was gruff yet attractive but sleeping he looked completely adorable and less like an asshole. Smiling, Ichigo turned the TV set off and got back into his cozy bed. The last time they'd done anything like this had to be ninth grade.

And then the nightmare begins...

1:46 am

He could not believe his best friend, no his super best friend had not told him! Ichigo felt hurt. Set up even. Renji Abarai snores. He fucking SNORES! And no, not normal snoring either. He makes this sound between howling and snorting. It was absolutely disgusting. Ichigo tried sleeping through it for over two hours. Sadly, it seemed that Renji got louder and louder as time progress. The poor strawberry didn't know what to do anymore. That night he called every reliable friend of his that occupied the hotel, looking for a silent place to lay his head. Keigo and Mizuiro were the first stating "they had company". How when Urahara was to stand guard on their floor, was beyond Ichigo. The blond haired weird-ass chemistry teacher probably gotten a room for himself and a certain lady friend *cough* Yoruichi-sensi *cough*. Next up, Uryu and Chad whose phones were turned off. Why? He wished he knew. Shinji and Shuhei did answer but they just laughed and told him that he was "shit outta luck." One person he knew would refuse his plea for a decent nights rest was Toshiro. But he called anyway and being the straight arrow Tosh was, he did not want to break any of the rules that their Nazi teachers set in place which equaled him a mega 'HELL NO!' He even phoned Yumichika and Ikkaku. The last resort. Yumi had said "Ikki and I were just about to start having a little fun. You're more than welcome to join." To this, Ichigo knew that those two sense of fun wasn't exactly his definition of the word FUN so he instantly declined. By the way, girls were out of the question. The teachers specifically had Soi Fon guard their floor. And no one gets passed her. However he did call Tatsuki for advice who agitatedly stated "google it." before hanging up. Did he say reliable friends?

2:11 am

After idly sitting by for what felt like forever, Ichigo tried to lay down again hoping to catch some Z's. Renji's subconscious wasn't having it. His situation felt like entrapment. Renji knew Ichigo was would be the only one to put up with something as intolerable as this. Anyone one else would have probably thrown the poor bastard out by now.

2:33

Every time he'd nod off he'd wake again due to Renji's restless tossing, turning and horrid snoring. Taking Tatsuki's advice, Ichigo grabbed his charging phone from the night table place in between the boys' bed and Googled: 'How to stop someone from snoring?' Well, Google did have options. None of them worked though.

There was:

Massaging/ rotating his jaw- Which turned out to be very nauseating due to Renji's slobber problem.

Plugging his noise- Renji choked, so no.

Putting Icy Hot on Renji's balls- No Icy Hot and no way in hell he was doing that even if it they did have it and it work!

Flipping him over- Worked for approx 2.3 seconds. Renji was way too heavy to try again.

Pillow to the Face- Very, very, very tempting but that would ultimately lead to death by suffocation.

3:27 am

So what did Ichigo do? After all the thinking and futile labor he put into silencing the older boy, he gave up. Somewhere in between the googling and flipping, the weary teen became a little less exhausted and a bit more restless. And this is where we find Ichigo. Sitting on his plush and very comfortable queen sized bed. Completely stuck. The only other place that Ichigo could seek refuge in was the bathroom and there was no way that he'd be able to fit into that small bathtub. Oh and there was always Yumichika's offer...

"Seriously, I'm not that desperate." he thought aloud.

Short story or A/N: Well this is kinda based on a horrible traumatizing experience of mine. This time last year, my family (mom, step-dad, bro,grandma) and I were relocating from Michigan to Texas by car. It took a little less than five days. We stopped at some wannabe holiday inn for a night. The parents had their own rooms, me, my bro, and gma had to share. Me and the old lady had to share a bed. The beds were comfy but had bed bugs I later discovered. I made Ichi sleep how I do in this. I hate noise, lights, hell any disturbance. My bro for the life of him wouldn't turn the freaking TV off and grandmother kept talking. I'm telling you, once that woman fell asleep my night was through. Her snoring was terrible! Like a tiger and giraffe trying to have sex. With snot included. To make it worse, my brother takes after her (I'm guess'en since their b-day's are 15 days apart) and joined in so I was stuck with a chorus of snoring. I did try and sleep in the hotels' bathtub. Bad idea. Would'a went slept in the car but it was snowing hella bad out there. Bad bad night. I didn't sleep a wink.

Okay. I'm done, swear. Grimm next chapter :). Any suggestions, corrections, or ideas are always welcome. Read/Review no pressure.


	2. No Peace

Chapter 2: No Peace

3:42 am

It's in the middle of the goddamn night and I don't believe sleep will come soon. Time has been going by brutally slow; a minute feels like ten, an hour as felt like an eternity. A little over ten minutes ago I threw on my Karakura High School track hoodie and a pair of gym shoes in an effort to escape the noises coming from my hotel room. I still have a headache and at the time there was no point in me staying in the same room as Renji when the reoccurring thought of a pillow over my "best friends" face and the silence that was sure to follow was becoming all the more pleasing as time went by. Before I know it I have my ID, phone, room key, and a couple dollars in my pocket as I'm riding the elevator down to the lobby. Avoiding the receptionist questioning gaze, I make my way around to where the weight room should be. It's closed. The basketball court? Closed. Game room and bar? All closed. Makes sense though. It is about four in the morning. As I keep walking I notice that I'm heading towards the back of the hotel. The indoor pool is closed too but the outside one should still be opened right? Bingo! It is. I guess this is where I'll spend the rest of my night. Or morning.

When I get outside a gentle breeze wrap me in a comforting embrace. It's about a steady 56 degrees tonight so I am content in knowing that I won't freeze my balls off out here. The pool is huge and beautiful and empty. Perfect. It's surrounded by many lights, potted palm trees and dozens of those long beach chairs, each equipped with a matching umbrella. I walk around the large rectangle pool a couple times before I take a seat in a far corner chair. It's quiet. Wonderfully so that the only sound to be heard is the barely audible pool filter and the placid waters softly pushing against barriers that encompass them. I sit here for a while gazing at the stars above me. I breathe deep and take in the scenery. There are many mountains in the distance and the sky is so clear that I swear I can see a satellite. This is life. This is what it feels like to live and in this moment I realize that I can't really be mad at Renji. I should be happy that that disgusting abomination of a sweet human being is my best friend. That that horrid howling he creates while he slumbers signifies that he is alive. That Renji Abarai, the guy who's been there for me through think and thin, breathes. But as I am thinking all of this I realize that what I've just thought may be true, is also complete and total bullshit. I would LOVE to do nothing more... or less than shut off the kids wind pipes right about now. I think the air and sleep deprivation is getting to me, making me think profound life changing shit that I don't need at this moment. My legs are becoming numb from sitting Indian style. Anyways, fuck Renji. I am angry and throughly jet lagged so I have the right to say it. Oh, and not to mention the fact that he has me sitting outside a fancy hotel in the middle of the night because of his nasal problems.

Damn, I'm tired. I place my hands into my hoodie's pockets and look to my covered torso when my stomach makes a noise reminding me that I've last eaten well over six hours ago. Fuck hunger too. I am beyond unwilling to get up to scavenge for food right now so I resign to pulling my legs up and wrapping my arms around them while resting my head in my knees; creating some type of make shift curtain, blocking all the world from me and the moths from my thoughts. I hear the door I previously came through open. Well shit universe. What the hell have I done so wrong that I can't have one single fucking moment of peace tonight? I don't left my head to see who it is. It's probably someone about to tell me that I have to leave.

"Fuck man. That chick at the front desk is _so_ fucking hot!" The word "desk" has an unnecessary hiss to it. "Did you see her man?" this person asks whomever accompanied him out here. Before the door can even close this guy is on about the receptionist I walked past a few short moments ago. The sound coming from this guys' mouth is high pitched and holds a hostile slither, like an overaggressive hyperactive snake. There is a twinge of something perverted in there too. It's disgusting to say the least. "Yooooooo!?" He whines. There's a sound of plastic crumpling, a flick, a drag, and an exhale. Ah, a smoke break. "Tsk." is his reply. "Come _oooon_ dude," I can hear the grin in his sicking voice, "tell me I wrong!" This bastard has way to much peep for this time of night. Or morning. Whatever, I just want his voice box to short circuit or for some type of leech to come and drain all of the excitement out of him. These people are intruding on my quiet.

"I really don't give a shit." The other one says in a low voice. It's almost a grumble; a smooth tired growl.

"Dude you hear me?" Just answer him already geez. "...How long do you think it'll take me to bring that bitch back to my room?" Now that's uncalled for. This guy is really working my nerves and he hasn't even been out here for a full sixty seconds. And just as I thought my headache would surely subside, this guy comes to bring it back full force. "**GRIMM!**" he yells. He's getting irritated at his companions lack of conversational involvement. His "companion" or Grimm on the other hand has probably been irritated by his ridiculous ramblings. Grimm lets out a long sigh.

"Nnoi-"

"**Are you even listening to me or am I just talking to myself out here!?**" He screams. "**Fuck you're rude. How would you like it if I-**"

"I'd like it if you'd shut the fuck up..." Someone says in a voice that sounds awfully similar to mine. My eyebrows knit together in confusion. I raise my head to look towards the direction I believe their voices were coming from and sure enough two men are staring wide eyed at me. Oh... ha. I guess that was my voice. "God-dammit."

* * *

><p>[Authors NoteDisclaimer: After like two years since I last updated I still own nothing. So yeah... It's been awhile huh?]


	3. No Air

[A/N: I still own nothing. This is for aku no tensai and Kuscena1245.]

Chapter 3: No Air

"What did you say to me?" The snake hiss eerily soft in my direction. It was in that moment I was able to get a good look at the men who unknowingly joined me poolside. One, who I can confidently call "the snake", (his appearance matches his voice perfectly) is tall. Like seven foot tall. He has long inky black hair and I think an eye patch? Yes, a black eye patch covers his left eye and this ugly sneer on that pale face of his with a unlit cigarette in between sharp white teeth. Fuck this guy. Since his face annoys me so, I direct my attention else where. What he wears or anything else about his person I no longer care to investigate for his companion has caught my eye. This guy, the one with the low gruff voice has something I've never seen in my life. Blue hair. It's the color that I've never seen before. Not just any shade of blue or normal shade of dyed blue hair. It's sky blue. It's loud and vibrant and has my full attention. I didn't want to train my sight anywhere else until my eyes meet his. My god, they're beautiful! His electric teal blue irises met mine and I feel stuck in my little corner on my beach chair. I would like to turn away from the man about 13ft away from me but I just can't. He's too interesting to turn away from and I'm wide awake now. His eyes alone are breathe taking, his hair complements them so well and his face... His face is gorgeous. So I keep looking. I have to. I trail my eyes over his torso, which is well define judging by the tight grey v-neck he's wearing, down to the navy cargo shorts and his crotch where dozens of sexual thoughts enter my head, more on that later, to his bare feet. So gorgeous. I can feel the saliva seconds away from dripping onto my chin. I lick my lips. Is he a model-

"What. The **FUCK**! Did you just say to me?!"

Snake has ruined my train of thought. Oh well, I lock my gaze onto who I believe _Grimm_ is. I look into his teal eyes again. The lethargy in my bones and the apathy my brain has produced leads me to no longer hold any tact. I can't seem to bring myself to care that I am openly gawking at another man. In front of another man who seem to want to destroy me. Not that I care about that. His sky blue hair waves in the breeze. His cancer stick simply burns away as he... stares back? At.. me? Then he smirks. If looks could kill. Fuck I feel my face heating.

"I SAID-"

"Dude, I heard you the first time goddamn. Chill out." I drawl lazily, all the while I maintain eye contact with Grimm. His smirk widens. I quirk an eyebrow at him. "Look, it's extremely late. You, are extremely loud and I am way too tired for this shit." I look Snake square in his disgustingly long face. He's reeling. And if his body language is anything to go off of, the runners stance his legs are showing, his tense shoulders and his raised fist; I can easily assess that he wants to fuck me up. But I don't care. I know I can take'em. Feeling kind of cocky I say "Hey, why don't you go back to the lobby and get the receptionist girl to follow you to your room like you believe you can. Sure, it might take some convincing on your part but hey, that should be much more fun than boring your buddy over there to death with your bullshit."

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU ARE YOU LITTLE SHIT?!" He screams. Grimm and I both flinch at his loud tone. Seething, Snake takes a couple angry steps towards me, only to be stop by this fine Grimm character who places a firm hand on his shoulder. He looks highly irritated.

"Nnoitra." Ah, a shitty name to match his shitty disposition. "Leave the kid alone." Grimm turns back to me with a full on grin, cigarette in-between his teeth. "Besides, you wouldn't want to damage a pretty face like that would'ja?" I feel my whole body flush with heat. God, I can't decide whether to be turned on or embarrassed by the leer he's shooting me. It's a hungry way he's observing me leads me to believe that I should be more turned on than anything. Regardless of my internal dilemma, my eyes respond to his with a challenge. That is until Snake, I mean Nnoitra shakes his friend(?) off and continues his path towards me. I still keep my place on my beach chair as he storms right in front of me.

"Fuck that Grimmjow!" He says as he towers over, mouth forming a half smirk. It's sickening. "I want to teach this boy some fucking manners." I think I just threw up in my mouth. "Oh, that's it!" Guess I voiced that too. Opps. His eyes narrow as a long lanky arm launch at me with more force than expected, his nimble fingers grip the front of my hoodie as he jerks me to my feet.

"Yo, Nnoi, calm down and take a fucking joke." While the two of us are busy death glaring and teeth grinding at one another Grimmjow steps in the middle of us and tries to pry Nnoitra's fist from my hoodie. Shit, I can feel them stretching the fabric out with their little game of tug-a-war. "I ain't got time to sit in a jail cell on _my_ vacation just because your too sensitive an' decide to fight some kid over some lousy jokes. Now let- GO!" Grimmjow finally gets him to do so by pulling so hard, the force has me stumbling backwards and ultimately falling on my ass with a thud.

SPLASH!

After standing back up and regaining my composure I notice Nnoitra is alone, looking into the pool almost shell shocked. Sky blue hair breaks the surface of the water, than a face panting and gasping desperately for air. Breathing in as much oxygen as humanly possible, Grimmjow looks distraught and panic. Oh and absolutely fucking livid. "MOTHERFUCKER!" he yells. Not once do he take his fierce glare off of Nnoitra as he treads his way over to the side of the pool where Nnoitra and I are standing. I feel bad for him. This guy only wanted a smoke and some asshole throws him into the pool. In the middle of the night. Seeing as through The Snake was going to be of no help once so ever, I go to Grimm's side to help him out of the water. I crouch down and reach my hand towards him. He looks to my hand and follows my arm to my face. I offer a half smile. It seems as though he's just noticing me for the first time. Again. He has the same startled and confused expression on his handsome face as before when I first spoke up. Some of the anger in eyes fades and he averts his gaze away from me and sighs. He turns back and give my face a good once over before he tries to return the smile although it seems a little forced. It's cute. So I'll give him an A for his effort. Just as he's about to grab hold of my hand his expression changes. He looks past me, over my shoulder and if I'm reading his eyes right, I can see a look of pure hatred and exasperation in those lovely teal orbs. I feel a slight pressure on my lower back then a subtle nudge. My legs give way, I keep my eyes on blue and they widen as I realize I am falling, face first into the beautiful creature who just tried to offer me a reassuring smile. His looks horrified right now and I panic because I don't understand what's happening. I let out a feminine squeal while my arms frail wildly as my fall is broken by something extremely hard.

When my forehead collides with Grimmjow's nose every things starts to make more sense. Also everything starts to hurt. Fucking bastards pushed me into the pool. Bellowing laughter coming from behind me is the only sound my brain can fully process as I try to push off the solid form in front of me. "You deserved it you little cunt!" Nnoitra cackles. His follow up to this is more laughter.

And I thought I had a bad headache before. This is worst than that and a migraine put together. I try to shake the pain away and cough up the chlorine water that had unexpectedly entered my lungs at the same time which only seems to make my condition worst. I can barely breathe and the pain in my head is getting worst. "FUUUUCK! My nose!" Grimmjow growls. He has the bridge of his nose pinched with two fingers, his eyes are tightly glued shut and his face is lifted towards the stars. His brows are knit together as though he's trying to will away the pain. He's so damn gorgeous. He lowers his head and looks at me a couple of seconds after I ask if he's all right. We take a moment to just look at one another. A spark reignites in his eyes as he takes me in.

We're both soak and wet, exhausted, and so out done by this piece of **shit** who not only caused us to be this way, is still laughing. Once that registers between Grimmjow and I, so much rage flows through our bodies that it could have made the cool waters boil.

"_I am going to fucking kill him_." We both mutter.


End file.
